User blog:Mark346346/Ranks
Ranks This is my first blog post, so I hope this is good! There are a lot of ranks in which you can be upleveled to. I've spoken to A Wikia Contributor, that had questioned my rank and said I was a member. This is the case of a lot of people getting confused, so here I hope that I can cover most of it. There are a LOT of ranks, by that I mean a WHOLE LOT! Most of them are only specific and focused around the Community Central Wiki and Wikia Staff Members, but here, I can cover most of the ranks that people can be upgraded to, and/or how you can applicate for one! Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are mods in which are specialised in the Chats and Comments section. They can block users, which kicks them out of the Chat and they may ban them for an amount of time, depending on how fairly they ban. They can be unbanned by waiting the period, waiting for a Chat Moderator to unban them or an Admin to unban them. Having this status causes a title to appear next to your name on your profile page, which is written as "CHAT MODERATOR". Content Moderators Content Moderators have the power to: Delete and Move Protected Pages Delete and Move files Undelete pages and/or files Rollback Reupload Files Protect and unprotect pages Patrol Pages. Discussions Moderator Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. Closing and reopening threads In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Moderating chat Deleting blog comments Editing and deleting article comments Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Having this status causes "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Admin/sysop Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. Delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. Lock (protect) both a page and a file so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. Edit the community's skin and format. Edit whitelisted MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the Help:Administrators' how-to guide on the Community Wikia. The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their profile. Bureaucrat Bureaucrats are one level 'up' from administrators. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the administrator group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, Content Moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of users' bot status. By default, bureaucrats are not identified on their userpages. If a bureaucrat is also an admin, only "ADMIN" will show, so Special:ListUsers must be used to tell bureaucrats from normal administrators. Bureaucrat status can only be removed by Wikia Staff, or by themselves. Application To applicate to become any of the moderators, and/or Admin & Bureaucrat, simply follow this application and fill out the necessities listed inside: What is your Username?: How many Days/Weeks/Months have you been editing here?: What rank do you want to become?: What would you do to help the community?: Lastly, why do you want to become that rank?: Any other information?: Please make a Blog Post on your own Profile Page regarding the application and sign at the end using the signature feature or 4 squiggly lines. Hope this helped! :) Mark346346 (talk) 18:24, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Mark346346 (Admin & Bureaucrat) Category:Blog posts